


I love you but you love him

by poly_pr1nce



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce
Summary: 49: I love you but you love him. It's ok. I get it





	I love you but you love him

**Author's Note:**

> 49: I love you but you love him. It's ok. I get it

"What the fuck is your problem?" Neil growled. It was almost 3am, and he had gotten back from night practices planning on going straight to bed. Aaron had been waiting in the hall and simply gestured for him to go into his old dorm. When he had opened the door, Matt had been pacing. Neil had asked what was wrong and Matt had all but exploded. He'd gone off at Neil for pushing himself too hard, forcing himself to meet Kevin and Andrew's insane standards. Neil hadn't understood - Matt hadn't bothered him about this since the start of last season and he'd quickly dropped the issue once Neil had told him he wasn't going to stop.   
"Matt I don't even live with you anymore," Neil snapped. "So either tell me why the fuck you're suddenly so concerned or I'm leaving."  
Matt raked his fingers through his hair, cursing under his breath. Neil turned to leave, opening the door.  
"I love you."  
He froze. When he looked back, Matt looked like someone was threatening to kick a dog down the stairs.   
"What?" Neil had to have misheard him.  
"I love you," Matt repeated quietly before sighing. "I love you but you love him. It's ok. I get it." He shook his head and Neil frowned.   
"Just stop letting him push you around so much. You're just letting him hurt you."  
Neil didn't know if Matt meant Kevin or Andrew, but he was wrong either way.  
"He's not hurting me," Neil said. "He'd never do that. And I wouldn't let him. He's not pushing me around; I just want to do the things he says."  
Matt was silent and Neil left, closing the door behind himself. When he went back through to his dorm, Aaron was waiting beside Andrew by the window.  
"Finally," Aaron muttered. "He's had me up all night waiting on you." Before Neil could ask, Aaron muttered something to Andrew and left. Andrew waited for the other dorms door to have shut before raising an eyebrow at Neil.   
"Did he mean you or Kevin?" There was no point pretending Andrew hadn't heard the conversation. The walls were like paper.  
Andrew smirked, and when he spoke smoke rolled out of his mouth like a dragon. "You seemed to know well enough to answer."  
"The answer's the same either way," Neil argued. Andrew snorted, turning and pulling Neil closer by his belt loops. His breath was smoke but Neil didn't flinch. "Idiot," he whispered against Neil's face. Neil smiled and Andrew huffed a final breath of smoke in his face before turning away.  
"The answer's always going to be the same."


End file.
